


Ctrl+H

by MiniInfinity



Series: Unconventional [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Slice of Life, this fic is told in the form of internet history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25945408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniInfinity/pseuds/MiniInfinity
Summary: A peek into Soonyoung's internet history tells a bit of his life with Seokmin.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK
Series: Unconventional [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728718
Comments: 20
Kudos: 53
Collections: Challenge 1: Kidult





	Ctrl+H

**Author's Note:**

> a tiny **warning** for mentions of stage fright
> 
> one important thing: if you want to read this going backwards in time (present to past), continue on like usual. if you want to read this going forward in time (past to present), please start from the bottom!
> 
> also if you're reading on mobile, it's best to have your screen on landscape!

**Today - Thursday, June 15, 2023**

2:48 PM bike rental han river : Naver Search search.naver.com

2:14 PM movie theater times : Naver Search search.naver.com

11:36 AM YB- 흰수염고래(Blue Whale) Official MV www.youtube.com

11:26 AM oil splatter remedy : Naver Search search.naver.com

11:05 AM omelette recipe : Naver Search search.naver.com

2:36 AM delivery open near me : Naver Search search.naver.com

2:32 AM restaurants open near me : Naver Search search.naver.com

  
  


**Friday, March 3, 2023**

9:05 PM I love you too Soonyoung - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.gmail.com

9:04 PM Did you insult me?? - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.gmail.com

8:16 PM Je t'aime Seokmin - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.gmail.com

8:16 PM Inbox - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.gmail.com

8:14 PM translate i love you french : Naver Search search.naver.com

12:01 PM (11) YB- 흰수염고래(Blue Whale) Official MV - Youtube www.youtube.com

11:54 AM breathing exercises : Naver Search search.naver.com

11:33 AM I miss you :( - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.gmail.com

11:30 AM Inbox - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.gmail.com

11:05 AM (Emergency!! #2) First email didn’t send the video - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

11:03 AM (Emergency!!) Wooju misses you - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

11:00 AM Paris-Versailles Schedule - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

10:59 AM Inbox - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

10:58 AM Post Attendee - Zoom confer.zoom.us

10:23 AM Launch Meeting - Zoom confer.zoom.us

9:41 PM international calls : Naver Search search.naver.com

9:39 PM seoul time : Naver Search search.naver.com

9:38 PM homesickness cures : Naver Search search.naver.com

8:51 AM euro to won : Naver Search search.naver.com

8:45 AM seoul weather : Naver Search search.naver.com

6:17 AM paris time to kst : Naver Search search.naver.com

6:11 AM Naver Map map.naver.com

  
  


**Monday, November 28, 2022**

9:15 AM Fwd: Confirm Your Paris Opportunity Application - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

9:13 AM Confirm Your Paris Opportunity Application - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

9:00 AM Paris Opportunity Application - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

8:56 AM Paris Opportunity - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

8:56 AM Inbox - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

  
  


**Wednesday, November 23, 2022**

6:27 PM Clumsy Seokmin (Me) Going to Your Dance Reunion?? - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

6:25 PM Fwd: Class of 2019 Reunion - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

6:22 PM Class of 2019 Reunion - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

6:21 PM Inbox - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

  
  


**Wednesday, October 12, 2022**

7:12 PM Guitar Tutorial: Peppermint Candy by YB - Youtube www.youtube.com

5:09 PM How to order custom cake : Naver Blog blog.naver.com

  
  


**Sunday, September 18, 2022**

2:19 AM Pororo - The Little Penguin | Netflix www.netflix.com

2:17 AM Netflix - Watch TV Shows Online, Watch Movies Online www.netflix.com

1:58 AM When you miss Seokmin - Google Drive drive.google.com

1:24 AM When you miss Wooju - Google Drive drive.google.com

1:20 AM Shared with me - Google Drive drive.google.com

1:20 AM My Drive - Google Drive drive.google.com

  
  


**Saturday, September 17, 2022**

7:45 AM (6) YB- 흰수염고래(Blue Whale) Official MV - Youtube www.youtube.com

7:40 AM stage fright : Naver Search search.naver.com

7:38 AM how to get rid of crying eyes in 10 minutes : Naver Blog blog.naver.com

7:36 AM how to remove puffy eyes fast : Naver Search search.naver.com

4:14 AM how to get over someone you love : Naver Search search.naver.com

4:12 AM is it normal to cry so much at 26 years old : Naver Search search.naver.com

4:10 AM how to get a song out of your head : Naver Search search.naver.com

4:05 AM (4) YB- 흰수염고래(Blue Whale) Official MV - Youtube www.youtube.com

4:00 AM (4) [2016 DMC Festival] YB - Peppermint Candy, YB - 박하사탕 20161013 - YouTube www.youtube.com

3:51 AM Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind | Netflix www.netflix.com

3:49 AM Netflix - Watch TV Shows Online, Watch Movies Online www.netflix.com

3:43 AM movies to get over a breakup : Naver Search search.naver.com

3:40 AM movies to make you feel better : Naver Search search.naver.com

3:35 AM how to stop crying : Naver Search search.naver.com

  
  


**Friday, February 18, 2022**

5:57 PM SOIGNÉ: Naver store.naver.com

2:25 PM purchase movie tickets online : Naver Search search.naver.com

2:19 PM movie theater times : Naver Search search.naver.com

  
  


**Tuesday, February 8, 2022**

4:54 AM Please it’s scary - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

4:53 AM Businessphobic Soonyoung (Me) Stepping in Your New Branch??? - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

4:51 AM Come with me? - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

4:50 AM Fwd: Ribbon-Cutting Ceremony - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

4:50 AM Inbox - kwon.soonyoung0615@gmail.com - Gmail mail.google.com

  
  


**Sunday, December 26, 2021**

1:32 PM Booking - SOIGNÉ Restaurant Seoul soignerestaurantgroup.com

1:30 PM reservation – SOIGNÉ Restaurant Seoul soignerestaurantgroup.com

  
  


**Monday, August 2, 2021**

1:13 AM Pororo - The Little Penguin | Netflix www.netflix.com

1:10 AM Netflix - Watch TV Shows Online, Watch Movies Online www.netflix.com

12:45 AM delivery open near me : Naver Search search.naver.com

12:04 AM stage fright : Naver Search search.naver.com

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! and is it safe to tag this as fluff? it definitely made me soft writing it :D
> 
> now that reveals are up, i can do my regular tagging and series allocation?? but thank you so much to the kind mods for hosting this fest!!


End file.
